


The Fallout

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: hp_unfaithful, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: He was beginning to notice...





	The Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Not beta'd. Written for hp_unfaithful April theme, "half my age." Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

She looked up at Ron, smiling. "Sure, love."

"Are you seeing someone else?"

Hermione nearly spilt her coffee at Ron's suggestion. "That's absurd." She frowned at him. "Why would have you have an idea like that?"

Ron shrugged, looking bashful. "It's just that you're out a lot for work, and I couldn’t help but wonder if something else was going on."

"Ron, I would never do that," Hermione replied, shaking her head. "I love you." She got up from her chair and crossed the room to him. She kissed him lightly. "I promise that I'm only doing my work. I'm so busy I wouldn’t even have time to see anyone else."

"Yeah, you're right." Ron kissed her. "Sorry for bringing it up and doubting you."

"It's all right, now, why don’t you sit and tell me about your latest match? I'm sorry I missed it." Hermione led him to the table, where she listened happily to Ron drown on and on about his latest Quidditch match.

* * *

"You're late."

"Sorry," Hermione said, putting her things down and moving towards the sofa in the middle of the room. "I had to wait for Ronald to leave for practice before leaving." She joined her lover on the sofa. "He's getting suspicious." She ran her fingers through his platinum blond hair and gazed into his grey eyes. "We need to be careful."

"What does it matter?" Scorpius asked harshly.

Hermione shook her head. "I won't divorce him, Scorpius."

"But what if he wants to divorce you?" Scorpius countered. "What if he finds out you're fucking a bloke half your age and decides he doesn’t want to stay with you?"

"I won't initiate a divorce, Scorpius, and he won't find out about is." Hermione was firm in her statement. "Now are you going to kiss me or not? I can't stay late tonight."

Scorpius's lips crashed into hers as he eagerly started to undress her. Hermione returned his kiss, but she knew that the conversation wasn’t over. Scorpius wasn't so easily dissuaded, much like his father.

Hermione knew it was only a matter of time until they were caught, she only hoped the fallout wouldn’t be too bad.


End file.
